<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me find the demons that drive those heavenly limbs by hedasgonnahate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439621">let me find the demons that drive those heavenly limbs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedasgonnahate/pseuds/hedasgonnahate'>hedasgonnahate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedasgonnahate/pseuds/hedasgonnahate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day AU where Dani has moved to England and into an apartment complex that Hannah, Owen, Henry, Flora, Miles, Rebecca, and Peter all also live in. Jamie is the anti-social gardener hired on to fix up the backyard. Dani is a gay disaster. </p><p> </p><p>"A flash of yellow in the dreariness pulls her from her thoughts and has her peering out the window just above the sink.</p><p>A woman, Dani assumes, though she’s faced away. She’s slight in figure, kneeling in a large patch of soil in the middle of the clearing. She’s wearing an over-sized red flannel and blue jeans. It’s her yellow rain boots that had caught Dani’s eyes.</p><p>She’s a curious sight."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me find the demons that drive those heavenly limbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It’s drizzling out the first time Dani sees her.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, it rains almost every day in England, at least since she moved here six months ago.</p><p> </p><p>It’s about 5:30PM and she’s just returned from work. "Work" being the apartment, no, the <em> flat </em>, just down the hall from hers. </p><p> </p><p>Working from home has its perks, she thinks to herself as she trades her converse for slippers and moves through her home, turning on lights. </p><p> </p><p>She’s going to be a teacher. Eventually. She’s <em> meant </em>to be a teacher, per her mother and the degree that’s sitting uselessly under a pile of books gathering dust. She had moved to England on a whim, with no plan, but then a man, Henry, had quite literally bumped into her the very day she moved in. He had helped her carry in boxes and upon hearing she was a teacher, pulled a photo of two children out of his wallet. His niece and nephew, he had said. Great kids, very bright. He was struggling, though, balancing newfound parenthood with working full time. Dani had tried not to cry as she listened to the story of how their parents had passed away and tried further not to think of this moment as a sign. She failed both. </p><p> </p><p>And so for months, her commute has been a narrow hallway and her students, two exceptionally British children, Miles and Flora. </p><p> </p><p>While washing the few dishes in her sink, she begins to think about the adventures tomorrow will hold for them. Will the weather be nice enough for a picnic? </p><p> </p><p>A flash of yellow in the dreariness pulls her from her thoughts and has her peering out the window just above the sink.</p><p> </p><p>A woman, Dani assumes, though she’s faced away. She’s slight in figure, kneeling in a large patch of soil in the middle of the clearing. She’s wearing an over-sized red flannel and blue jeans. It’s her yellow rain boots that had caught Dani’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She’s a curious sight. </p><p> </p><p>While her kitchen windows overlook it, Dani herself has never been to the back patio and yard area of the complex. The kids have asked, but she instead takes them to the park down the road. Although it's convenient, the backyard is not in the best shape. It’s a shame really, she thinks now, all that open space and nothing to show for it. It’s just grass, some trees, a few empty cans of beer, and one graffiti-covered bench….and now, a woman in the soil.</p><p> </p><p>Dani, in fact, has never seen <em> anyone </em>back there until today. She wonders if this woman has been hired to spruce the place up, finally.</p><p> </p><p>A spot for Miles and Flora to play. That’d be nice. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, when the figure doesn’t stand or turn around, Dani loses interest. </p><p> </p><p>She turns away to grab at a hand towel and she doesn’t think of it again until the following day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/////////////////////</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>It’s raining again because of course it is.  Dani hears the pitter patter before she even opens her eyes and she blindly swats at her alarm clock. </p><p> </p><p>No picnic this time.</p><p> </p><p>She manages to pull herself out of bed a few minutes later and trudges into the kitchen, motivated solely by the promise of breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes go to the window to their own accord and through the water droplets clinging to the glass, Dani can make out a form.</p><p> </p><p>This time, the woman is facing the window. </p><p> </p><p>From one floor up, Dani can decipher a few things about her. </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>She <em>is</em> gardening.</li>
<li>She’s frowning.</li>
<li>She’s beautiful.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Dani grabs her phone and shoots a quick text to Hannah, Owen, and Rebecca. It's likely that if they're home, they're dead asleep.</p><p> </p><p> <em>'</em><em>Hot gardener. Wake up and come here!!!!!!'  </em></p><p> </p><p>Followed, of course, by a plant emoji and a fire emoji. </p><p> </p><p>Living in the same building as your friends has its perks. Before you ask, no, Dani does <em>not</em> get out much.</p><p> </p><p>The couple, Hannah and Owen, are her closest friends here. Rebecca moved in pretty recently, but has quickly nestled her way into their friendship circle and into their groupchat.</p><p> </p><p>Rebecca's boyfriend, Peter, however, has not.</p><p> </p><p>Dani tosses her phone down, giving up on the concept of any of them being awake this early.</p><p> </p><p>She brings her face so close to the glass that she immediately fogs it up. As she wipes in clear, it takes a few moments for her brain to register a now clear image of the woman now looking up directly at her. </p><p> </p><p>Dani sucks in a breath and grabs onto the counter-top for balance, suddenly all out of sorts. </p><p> </p><p>The woman’s furrowed brows furrow even further. She cocks her head the side and shrugs, in a universal gesture of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Dani continues to stare. </p><p> </p><p>She takes in the woman's features. The slope of her nose, and the sharp lines of her face. The way her mouth is twisted in such a pretty little frown.  Dani starts to smile.</p><p> </p><p>How delightfully small the woman looks swimming in yet another over-sized flannel. This time, accompanied by overalls. </p><p> </p><p>The woman attempts to push wet curls from her forehead with the back of her hand and Dani can see the entire rest of her hand is caked in soil.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help ya?” The woman shouts up to her, voice blunt but not particularly unkind.</p><p> </p><p>While slightly muffled, Dani hears her.</p><p> </p><p>She pretends not to. She tears her eyes away, finally and <em>runs</em> out of the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Help. Hot, grumpy gardener looked at me.'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If she's so flustered that she avoids the kitchen for the entire rest of that day, frankly that's none of your business. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mostly just an intro to set the scene. Let me know what you think and if I should continue :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>